One Lifelong Masquerade
by Arwiona
Summary: A stage, a pair of haunting mismatched eyes and a young woman's struggle to forget her past...or at least fake her way into forgetting. But one can never truly leave the past behind... It tends to catch up with the present...
1. Chapter 1

**One lifelong masquerade**

**Summary:** One stage, one pair of haunting mismatched eyes and one young woman trying desperately to escape her past...or at least fake her way into forgetting. One shot on Sarah's thoughts while she keeps seeing Jareth in the audience as she performs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the labyrinth...obviously. If I did I'd be living in some paradise writing up my next hit. But I don't live in some paradise, I'm not writing my next hit, therefore...I don't own the labyrinth... =P Enjoy!

* * *

This was it. Her heart was racing, her hands shook...every eye was on her. Her blood roared in her head, the butterflies were doing their number in her stomach, but this was the moment she lived for. She could feel her adrenaline pumping, and then she looked out into the crowd and for just one second a sense of serenity overtook her, everything stopped for just one moment. A quiet descended in the room a moment before her lines came, and a smile graced her lips. Stormy mismatched eyes locked on hers, and for that moment everything became clear. She felt calm, safe...nothing else mattered.

Her character's counterpart was coming to the end of his rather long rampage. She closed her eyes as he picked up a vase and threw it within inches of where she stood. She flinched slightly.

With bitterness dripping from his voice, Andrew, her acting counterpart uttered his lines. "As I now know how you truly feel, this is the last you shall ever see of me," He sneered as his character demanded, "my dear Miss Henley." With pure venom he finished his masterful portrayal and marched off stage right.

That was her cue... tears streamed down her face, words she knew like the back of her hand flowed from her lips. Her voice rose at the right moments and she choked off in pitiful sobs at just the right time. Words so close to her heart of a love that could not be mended. How appropriate that she should play such a character. A character who would only realize the love she felt once it was no longer within her grasp.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw several people wipe away a tear or two, and then she looked up into those mismatched eyes again. They never wavered, never blinked ...they remained fixed on her. A mask of nonchalance he had willed upon his sharp features, yet in his eyes she saw his warring emotions.

She smiled bitterly, as was fitting for the part she played, only... this time it was sincere. Not a day went by that she didn't see him sitting there, taunting her, reminding her of her youthful folly. How she wished he'd offered her everything under different circumstances, at a different time. But no...it wasn't meant to be. Despite her regret for what could've, maybe even should've been, she couldn't regret anything she had done for Toby. His life was more important than her love life. Her now non-existent love life. It wasn't Toby's fault. Not at all... It was her fault... It was the goblin king's fault.

The curtains dropped along with the facade. She hurried to her dressing room needing to get away from the crew...needing to breath, to refocus. After her venture in the labyrinth, the stage had become her refuge once more. Only now the stage wasn't escape from the grief over the loss of her mother, the anger she faced at her father's remarrying or the feeling of neglect from when Toby came. Now she fled the pain of losing a love that could never be replaced, matched or just be. But the stage was only an escape when she was in character or practicing... it only worked when she didn't have to think. She stared at her reflection, and grimaced at the pitiful look in her eyes. She was just another mess inside.

An untimely knock came on her door, "you're on in five, Miss Williams."

She sighed, grabbed the parasol for her next scene and glanced back at the mirror. The mask she had perfected over time fell into place. No one would ever know the pain she felt inside. After all she was an actress...this was her living and now the only safe thing to live for.

* * *

**A/N: **Haven't written anything in a really long time, feeling kinda rusty, but this randomly popped into my head. Figured I'd post it as a one shot, see if anyone liked it...could make into something more... let me know what ya think...if ya want to...if not... well, not much I can do really...and please no flames...that's just rude.


	2. Chapter 2

**One lifelong masquerade**

**Synopsis:** A stage, a pair of haunting mismatched eyes and a young woman trying desperately to forget her past...or at least fake her way into forgetting. Sarah's thoughts as she keeps seeing Jareth in the audience while she performs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the labyrinth...obviously. If I did I'd be living in some paradise writing up my next hit. But I don't live in some paradise, I'm not writing my next hit, therefore...I don't own the labyrinth... =P Enjoy!

* * *

The lights dimmed, and the cast celebrated. Another successful night...but it was no different than any other night. Sarah gently shut the door to her dressing room, and sat down at the vanity. She wiped away the stage make-up, making the transformation from Miss Henley back into plain old Sarah Williams. The pins came out of her hair, the elegant clothes were exchanged for a pair of jeans, tank and sweatshirt. She took off the heels and exchanged them for her comfy sneakers. Her peers had commented before on her plain choice of clothes, but she had always been one more for comfort than anything else. A quick glance in the mirror told her the transformation was complete. She stuffed a few of her things in her leather pack, grabbed her bottle of water and keys, and reached for the knob on the door.

"Sarah?" a knock came from behind the door, and Sarah jumped. She shook herself and turned the knob, finding one of the stage hands, Ivy, before her. "Hey! Awesome job tonight! A bunch of us were going back to my place, thought you might want to come?"

A small smile graced her lips. "Thanks Ivy, but I really should get home..."

"Oh, well maybe next time then..."

"Uh, sure..." Sarah shifted her bag on her shoulder. Ivy smiled and turned around. As Sarah walked by a group from the cast she noticed a slight shake of the head from Ivy, and several smirks from the cast.

"_Told you she wouldn't go..."_

"_She's antisocial or something."_

"_It didn't hurt to try..."_

Sarah pushed open one of the doors. As she stepped outside, a crisp breeze tousled her hair, and she drew in a deep cleansing breath. Truth was, she just didn't like the atmosphere that entailed hanging out with her peers. She was more of a calm, cozy, coffee house type of girl. Not the party-all-night, wild child. A fact that most tabloids hated, considering her steadily improving career on stage.

She looked up at the sky and found dark clouds rolling in. Quickening her step, she tried for a short cut and turned into an alley. Something wet settled itself on her nose, and she stuffed her hair inside her hoodie, and prepared herself to run on home soon. Sarah took a deep breath just as a flash of lightning tore it's jagged way through the night sky. Thunder crashed in the distance and reverberated in her very bones. She was beginning to think her idea of making it home quicker was costing her heart a couple precious years. She couldn't keep it from skipping a beat as every scurrying beast in that alley became a monstrous shadow on the brick walls. One such scurrying animal sent a garbage can crashing to the ground and one frazzled Sarah backing up against one of the walls. She closed her eyes briefly, trying desperately calm herself enough to move on. The random pecks of water at her face had become a stronger drizzle, and soon it would be raining full on. Despite all this, Sarah couldn't bring herself to move.

Vaguely, she heard an owl cooing in the distance. She clenched her eyes shut even tighter. How could he be taunting her even now?

She had to get to her flat. With firm resolve she opened her eyes again...she did not allow herself to acknowledge the glimpse of a human shadow that stood near the end of the alley. Her mind was playing tricks on her again, and she refused to go along this time.

* * *

**A/N:** So I decided to go ahead and write more. Not sure where I'm going with this yet...my updates should get better, but I've been busy with a bunch of school stuff and my schedule was kinda crazy...I'll find more time to write now that I've decided to actually write more...lol

anyway, reviews are definitely appreciated and most certainly helpful. I love critiques...I want to improve my writing! So yeah, whether you like it or not let me know!

MLBL


	3. Chapter 3

**One lifelong masquerade**

**Synopsis:** A stage, a pair of haunting mismatched eyes and a young woman trying desperately to forget her past...or at least fake her way into forgetting. Sarah's thoughts as she keeps seeing Jareth in the audience while she performs.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own the labyrinth... *tear* I really wouldn't mind that paradise and having the time to write my next big hit. But alas it is not meant to be…I shall continue to do stupid school work and college applications… but enough of that…on with the show! =D Enjoy!

* * *

Another bolt of thunder, a flash of lightning and shutters swinging violently in the wind, brought an all too familiar sense of dread to Sarah. It was far too reminiscent of a day seven years before. A day she'd hoped would one day bury itself and be forgotten. Instead it had been quite permanently entrenched in her mind…and heart. Her footsteps on the pavement echoed down the alley, but hers weren't the only ones. She quickened her step and did all in her power to keep from panicking and breaking out into a full-blown sprint. She needed to get out of the alley and back to where there were people. The combination of this shortcut and time of night had not been her best idea.

Just as she was about to turn a corner, she heard a faintly familiar tapping sound… then a faint humming. The song was one she now only heard in her dreams. Dreams she tried desperately to forget when the morning came. She froze right in place. The rain was falling harder, it was dangerous to be in that alley alone, with her mind quickly deteriorating to a state of complete delusion, driven there by a numbing fear that quickly took over every part of her body. In spite of the looming sense of danger, she was completely unable to bring herself to move. Her mind flashed to those scenes in the movies where the victim finally decides to move but it's too late. Her mind refused to be that girl, but her body wouldn't co-operate. She briefly wondered if it was possible for adrenaline to act against you, and instead of giving you the prompt to move, it rooted you to the ground.

"Miss me?" A deep, velvety voice whispered in her ear.

As if snapping out of a trance, Sarah whirled around, but no one was there.

"Sarah…" Her name echoed off the alley walls as a bare whisper. She closed her eyes and tried to shake herself from the fear that had taken over her heart.

"He has no power over me." The words echoed in her mind, as they escaped her lips. "You have no power over me." Again, she uttered the words that had been both of their undoing years ago. Again, she repeated it, over and over. As she spoke, she slowly pushed away her fear. Opening her eyes, the clouds began to roll away. She started moving again. The paralyzing fear was gone, but she wasn't stupid enough to just hang around. The sooner she got to her apartment the better.

* * *

Once she was safely inside her apartment building, Sarah leaned against the door, taking a breath, and calming her heart before she took on the stairs. Nights like these reminded her why she needed to get back to jogging. She was way too out of shape. She slowly made her way up the stairs to her apartment. After her experience in the alley, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Though in the past seven years, she'd had a sense of security which she imagined came from being watched, this was different. This feeling was more akin to being preyed upon, as if someone was stalking her.

At her door, she glanced around to make sure no one was around. Too many mystery and crime stories were affecting her brain. Facing her door, she placed the key in the lock and let herself inside her house. She reached for the light switch. The lights flickered and went off, the door slowly creaked shut behind her.

Standing alone in the dark, even though it was in her apartment, made Sarah feel as she imagined it would be like if she'd been stranded on an island…alone. The icy tendrils of fear she'd felt back in the alley slowly began to take hold, but she knew that the moment she gave in would be the moment she fell apart. She forced herself into the mold of "strong Sarah" which she presented to people every day. She plopped her keys on the little stand in the hallway of her apartment, and reached out into the darkness to make her way to her living room. She had candles in the cabinet by the TV, and matches in the kitchen. Darkness would not maintain its reign in her apartment for long, and once the lights came back on, she'd cozy up in her rocking chair, with a cup of hot tea and a good book, all the while pushing the ache she felt in her heart aside, and denying herself the reality of the fear she'd experienced that night.

* * *

Seven years of this. Seven years, of watching from a distance. Seven years of watching her mask the pain, the ache. Seven years of watching her build walls; walls that could on be penetrated by precious Toby. He, however, knew better. He saw her when she was alone; when her walls came crashing down; when all that was left was brokenness born of regret. He knew also the ache of wanting to gather her in his arms, to hold her and protect her in her vulnerability. Instead, he denied the ache, exerted every possible amount of self-control and watched, then, as the walls were rebuilt, stronger than before, and Sarah became an impenetrable fortress, beautiful, but cold. All the warmth she felt, Sarah saved for Toby. But she wasn't cruel. She simply didn't allow anyone else close enough to break through the walls. It was a game; a game Sarah played well; a game that even served her career well, but broke the spirit that had so captivated his heart. Only 22 years old, yet Sarah carried the weight of the world on her shoulders, and she wouldn't allow anyone to take her pain away. If she would only call out his name! He would re-arrange the stars in her eyes. He'd do whatever it took, to remove that pain. But she would not. Instead, she chose the pain, and the mask. But he couldn't judge her for it, couldn't blame her. It was a game he was all too familiar with. The game Sarah played well was the game Jareth was master of. No one, not even his precious Sarah, knew the pain behind the masks of arrogance, pride, and nonchalance. And for all he knew…no one ever would.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey! I know I haven't updated in forever. Writer's block, school, vacation, school again etc... have prevented me from updating. Go figure though... writer's block brought me back to you, as I have a paper I cannot seem to write. Anyway... let me know what you think! I wonder if part of it is a little confusing for you guys, because _I _know where I'm going with this, but I was reading over it, and wasn't sure if it would throw anybody else off. Anyway, PLEASE review. Even if there is something you don't like, I'd love to know, just don't be rude about it! :) Thanks for reading, though! I'm excited to be starting it up again! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**One lifelong masquerade**

**Synopsis:** A stage, a pair of haunting mismatched eyes and a young woman trying desperately to forget her past...or at least fake her way into forgetting. Sarah's thoughts as she keeps seeing Jareth in the audience while she performs.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own the labyrinth... *tear* I really wouldn't mind that paradise and having the time to write my next big hit. But alas it is still not meant to be…I shall continue the drudgery of school and work….but enough of that…The show must go on! =D As always…Enjoy!

* * *

Dawn slowly crept its way up the horizon, pushing away the darkness and forcing it's light across the land. Not long after, that light flooded through the window into Sarah's apartment and directly on her face. Groggily, opening and closing her eyes as they adjusted to the light, Sarah began her tried and tested routine of not getting up in the morning. Sleep had evaded her the night before, and the last she'd checked the time, it had been 2 am, before she finally dosed off. Perhaps it wouldn't be quite so bad to postpone jogging for one more day? Sleep was just as necessary for a healthy lifestyle, was it not?

Sarah winced as she moved, her whole body aching from maintaining a pretty consistent position as she had finally slept. She stretched her arms out high, reveling in the painful release that shot through her muscles, and exhaled. No…she needed to get in shape for the musical she was set to begin after this show had completed its run. She lazily moved to a sitting position and checked her phone for the time and promptly dropped the phone beside her. The next thirty minutes became a blur as Sarah rushed to ready herself. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten Toby's birthday was so close! Thank God for the reminders on her phone! She quickly set up the coffee maker, because without caffeine she knew she wouldn't be able to handle the now seven year old's never-ending supply of energy. While the coffee brewed, she headed for the shower.

As her feet met the cold tile floor, her mind flashed back to the night before and that icy-cold feeling that had gripped her, mind and body. The sense of someone watching her returned, and an overwhelming sense of danger and discomfort pervaded her being. She stepped into the hot water, anyway, and as the water made contact with her skin, flowed down her body, her muscles relaxed, and her troubles were washed away; or at least dissipated for a few moments. Her thoughts turned to Toby, and his sweet little smile that always cheered her up. She was excited to get to spend some time with him, as she'd been so busy with the show. She did her best not to neglect her little treasure of a brother, not just for his sake but also for hers. He had become a balm for her soul, and one of the only joys she could handle. Anything else that brought her joy caused her heartache at the thought of not being able to share it with the man who in a mere 13 hours had captured her heart. But when she truly thought about it, those 13 hours had been a whole lifetime. She had learned and grown so much in that little time. 13 hours didn't seem like much, but it was enough time to change Sarah's life forever.

Sarah turned off the water, grabbed a towel and made her way to her room. She paused briefly in her front of her mirror and gazed at her reflection. Her mind drifted back to a day a little over seven years before. Her friends had left her, and the party was over. What she had seen in the mirror that night haunted her to this day, and sometimes she wondered what could've been if she'd chosen differently in that moment. What if she had never even wished Toby away? Then she wouldn't have learned to appreciate her sweet little brother. But what if she had chosen differently in the Escher room? What if she had made some sort of deal with the Goblin King? Jareth… His name echoed in her mind, and pain took its hold in her chest so strongly, she felt she was suffocating. Every time she dared to let her guard down and think of him, the pain came back stronger. She knew at some point it would be her undoing, and that was when she forced herself to be stronger than her pain. She set her guards up stronger than before, and hoped that one day she could keep them from ever coming down. She hoped one day, she could permanently erase him from her mind…her heart.

* * *

"Sarah!" Toby bounded down the steps, blonde curls bouncing and blue eyes sparkling. Sarah's heart leapt for joy at the sight of her little angel. She set her things on the ground and braced herself as the little boy flung himself into her arms. As she had been prepared, from years of experience, Sarah gathered him in her arms and swung him around in a circle.

"My goodness, you get bigger every time I see you!" Sarah laughed as she buried her face in the child's hair.

"You saw me last week, silly!" Toby pushed back to look Sarah in the eye.

"So imagine my surprise, that my little baby brother grows in just a week!" Sarah knew Toby wasn't convinced, and she knew he knew she was joking with him. The kid was now seven years old, but he was incredibly bright, if not at times annoyingly so. "So how are you precious?" Sarah set him on the ground.

"I'm great! It's my birthday!" Toby clapped his hands in excitement, until he saw Sarah's face drop. "You forgot?" his own little smile disappeared for a minute or so. "It's ok, I know you are busy with the show."

Sarah gave Toby her teasing, crooked smile, and Toby's face lit up. "You didn't forget!"

"Of course, I didn't, you precious thing!" Sarah spoke softly, while in the back of her mind _at least not completely…_ She followed Toby into the house, and they went up the stairs. Instead of heading for his room, though, Toby pulled Sarah into her old bedroom. Nothing had changed, really. She stayed in the doorway, but in such a way that she didn't have a direct view of that mirror. Toby jumped on the bed, and motioned for Sarah to join him.

"Why did you come to my room?" Sarah questioned the child.

"I want you to read to me!"

"Oh? What shall we read together?" Sarah moved towards the bed, cautiously. Toby reached for a book on the bed side table, and Sarah froze. He held up the little, red, leather-bound book.

"This one!" He practically jumped right off the bed in excitement, much to Sarah's horror. When Toby became excited about wanting something, he grew stubborn about it too. Normally she wasn't one to spoil him in that sense…at least not too much. But it was his birthday, and she didn't want to upset him. Sarah took a deep breath.

"Why that one Toby?" Sarah moved back towards the headboard to support her back.

"I don't know…I saw it in a dream." He followed her to the headboard, and beamed at her. Sarah couldn't resist those beautiful blue eyes. She inhaled deeply, took the book and sighed.

"All right. Once Upon A Time…"

* * *

_She was lost. Lost and alone. Yet everywhere she turned there were faces. Beautiful, angelic faces. Ugly, horrendous faces. She was lost and alone in a sea of faces. No…not faces…masks. The crowd twirled, and moved as if walking on clouds. Music played in the distance. A ball? Sarah glanced down. Her skirt exploded out in a glittery display of white and silver. She wanted to get out. Truly be alone. Everywhere, eyes…on her. Everyone stared…at her. What were they staring at? She whirled around, her dress swaying this way and that at her every move. A pair of mismatched eyes in the crowd. Her breath caught in her throat. "There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes." The words echoed in her brain. Everything became a blur, except those eyes. They remained constant, fixed on her._

_ She was on a stage, every eye on her. To her right, the cue for words that needed to be uttered. "My will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great – You have no power over me." Words…powerful words. Words that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Words that weren't truthful. She couldn't say them. No matter how many times the cue was given, she could not utter the words. Not this time. She smiled, and reached out to the owner of the mismatched eyes. For a second, she dreamed he reached out back, everything blurred again, and the beautiful, haunting eyes disappeared. _

_She was surrounded by darkness, and she was cold. "Miss me?" The words bounced off every surface about her, and reverberated in her ears. Out of the darkness, red eyes, so close. Sarah screamed, but her scream was muffled by laughter. "tsk, tsk… Sarah…"_

_And she fell…_

* * *

**A/N:** Hello all! Thank you for reading! Hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! So I have an idea….Let me know! Do you like it? Should I keep it going? Let me know what you think! Or don't, I guess…if you don't wanna…lol…Anyway…I think I'll be able to keep up a little better with the updates! Let me know what ya think!


	5. Chapter 5

**One lifelong masquerade**

**Synopsis:** A stage, a pair of haunting mismatched eyes and a young woman trying desperately to forget her past...or at least fake her way into forgetting. Sarah's thoughts as she keeps seeing Jareth in the audience while she performs.

**Disclaimer:** obviously…nothing has changed since the last post, and I own nada. All rights..yadda yadda…just don't sue me… Anyway…Hope you enjoy this next installment in the Masquerade! =D Read on, my lovelies!

* * *

"Sarah!"

Hand on her shoulder, shaking. Sarah groaned and tried to push the hand away.

"Come on, Sarah!" Again the shaking.

Sarah opened one eye, her vision… blurry. Slowly, though, the image of Irene came into focus.

"I'm sorry to wake you. I planned on just letting you sleep. But you started screaming-"

"Thanks." Sarah interrupted and brought a hand up to rub her eyes. "I should get going. I'm assuming you put Toby to bed?" She yawned.

"Yes, of course." Irene hesitated, concern reflected in her eyes. "Sarah, do you want to talk about it? About the nightmare, I mean."

For a moment, in her still half-asleep state of mind, Sarah contemplated it. She knew Irene was reaching out. Over the years, their relationship had improved. Sarah saw Irene for who she truly was. Not an evil stepmother who wanted to ruin Sarah's life, but rather a stepmother who was trying really hard. Though Sarah and Irene hadn't become close, they got along, made small talk, and were sociable, but Sarah was afraid of opening Pandora 's Box. "Thanks. Really. But I'm fine." She offered a smile to confirm her words. Irene nodded, but her eyes betrayed her disbelief. "I'll grab my stuff and get going."

* * *

_**"Your request." A small cloaked creature held out a small orange orb. Long, spindly and pale white fingers reached out, but the cloaked figure cringed and retreated its hand only slightly.**_

_** "You wish to toy with me?" A shrill voice pierced the air.**_

_** "No, your magnificence! Never!"**_

_** "Give it to me." The voice hissed. Trembling, the little creature extended its hand, careful not to touch the pale white fingers, but as the orange orb switched hands, another hand reached out from the darkness, gripping the arm of the small cloaked figure. Briefly a scream echoed in the halls, followed by a thump as the creature fell to the ground, lifeless.**_

_** Red eyes shone in the darkness and focused on the orange orb. "At long last, the pieces are finally falling into place!" laughter…no a wretched cackle filled the room, and throughout the abode, fearful subjects were shaken to their core in terror.**_

* * *

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take me, right now!"

Immediately, he felt the magical pull. He no longer had the power to choose when to attend the call. Punishment, they called it, for allowing a mere "mortal" to win. It was, however, worse considering Fae pranksters found it amusing, to force the Goblin King to do their bidding. He'd been reduced to a play thing, a source of entertainment.

Jareth found himself in a luxuriously, if not overly so, decorated room. Daylight was blocked by heavy burgundy cloth that spanned the length of the wall. A canopy, four post bed made of mahogany had been centered against the opposite wall. Fabric, matching that of the curtains, was draped from the ceiling forming a tent-like structure over the bed. A vanity, made of the same mahogany as the bed, a love seat, with fabric that matched the curtains and canopy, and a rather majestic armoire had been placed throughout the room also. All of this was made visible by candles placed strategically along the walls, creating an atmosphere that left the Goblin King… wary.

"Hello Jareth." From behind him, someone desperately trying to sound seductive, half purred, half whined. He knew immediately who it was, and he could not help but cringe. "Lady Sairien." His voice betrayed his annoyance far more than he'd intended. She giggled, causing Jareth to want to cover his ears. He couldn't help but compare the pitiful creature to his beloved Sarah. His mind traveling back to the aboveground, he could hear her warm, musical, regal voice. Her laughter at Toby's antics echoed in his mind and warmth filled his heart. His soul… "Relax," she whispered in his ear, and Jareth was rudely torn from his daydream. Sairien had set her sights on him some time ago, and the woman could not take a hint. Perhaps "would" not was more accurate. She curled her long, slender, pale fingers over his shoulder and purred in his ear. Jareth shuddered.

"Listen, I am the Goblin King. I have responsibilities." He slowly removed her fingers from his person, as she had proceeded to rub his shoulders and arms. He was beginning to feel dirty, almost. "You cannot simply call on me, whenever you so wish. That is not to mention, I now have to take you back to the labyrinth-"

"Oh please, Jareth! You and I both know you don't have to do that. At least not with Fae, much less noble fae!" She giggled again, coming into his view. She held her red, silk robe just barely, that she might reveal part of her leg. Her curly blonde hair had been piled high on her head, she'd darkened her eyes with black liner, and her lips were blood red. The look was really rather horrendous. Her complexion was far too fair for her to wear such bold colors. Not only was she offensive on the ears, but also the eyes. Jareth did, however, believe that with some better fashion sense, Sairien would prove quite beautiful.

"However, I was in need of some company, and who better than you?" She squeaked as she finished the sentence and Jareth flinched.

"You caught me at a bad time, m'lady, as always and as always shall be. As I said, I have responsibilities I must attend to. You, also, must adhere to convention, and shall refer to me as King. I have never given you the liberty to refer to me on a first name basis. It goes, also without mention, that this is an inappropriate meeting as you have no chaperone. Now, excuse me." Jareth bowed, and started towards the door.

"I do believe you have a duty to be polite to nobility. Or does you status as Goblin King and High Prince relieve you of that duty? I never took you to be a spoiled brat…_king_." Jareth felt her staring daggers at his back.

Spoiled? A brat? Duty? He turned around slowly, menacingly. "M'lady, is this," he gestured at the room, and towards her, "what you consider polite and appropriate for nobility? I'm sure you father would demand apologies at how _poorly_ I've treated his daughter." Sarcasm dripped from every word out of his mouth, as he openly mocked her. "You haven't the right, or even the standing, to speak to me as you did, and you have _no_ concept of duty. Summon me again, and I'll see to it that my father takes the necessary measures to make sure you keep your distance, madam. I would do it myself, but as of yet you are not a goblin, therefore are not subject to me." Jareth turned on his heels and carefully left, so as not to call any attention for once.

Once past the door, Jareth marched purposefully down the hallway, leaving any servants of the castle to cower as they knew what was coming could not be good. Jareth came to the double doors he'd once spent hours studying and admiring. The golden doors spanned the length of the wall, and arched at the top. In both doors, the history of the underground had been masterfully carved. Along the top of the archway, words of the ancient language had been magically engraved. His father refused to translate, for him, claiming he had not the age, experience and most of all wisdom to comprehend the language and the meaning of those words. Jareth had to admit, he hadn't been….receptive to his father's criticism.

Jareth pushed through the doors, and on the other side, guards scrambled to maintain the security of the long hall, and ultimately their king. Jareth stared pointedly at each of them, who in recognizing Jareth, lowered their weapons. Jareth didn't wait for the guards formalities, but pushed through them, coming upon his parents. His mother smiled warmly at him.

"Jareth! How good it is to see you!" She came to him with open arms, and ignored her son's angry demeanor. "Whatever the matter, take a deep breath and calm down before you speak." She whispered in his ear. But Jareth was too angry to heed his mother's advice.

"Father, I don't care that I must be punished for allowing Sar- the mortal to defeat the challenge of the labyrinth, but you must remove the decree that I answer to any call immediately. It has become a source of mockery, entertainment, amusement what have you, for Fae across the kingdom, and as of today has put me in a very…delicate situation." Jareth, managed to maintain a cool and steady speech, though his gloved hands were clenched into tight fists.

"You would dare make demands of me?" His father ground out, but didn't raise his voice. Jareth's mother flinched. The High King of the Underground, was not one to trifle with ever, but when he contained his anger and maintained a low tone, it meant he wasn't likely to listen at all. Jareth knew this, but he couldn't grasp the control over his own anger that had been building up over the last seven years. What had once been a mere nuisance had slowly grown to be a painful thorn in his side and he would no longer bear it.

"I must! For the sake of my reputation as your son and sovereign of the Goblin Kingdom. This humiliation has been borne long enough!"

"I decide when you have learned your lesson, Jareth! You are my subject and you will heed my decree!" The High King stood up, as if to impose his purpose with some sort of grandiosity, and spoke pointedly at his son. Jareth laughed bitterly.

"So my lesson must come at the cost of my reputation and honor? I have just been summoned to Lady Sairien's quarters, where she sought to seduce me. Though I would not be so disgraced as to have been tempted, I will not stand for rumors of any sort between me and that woman." Jareth looked up, to see the color drain from his father's face.

"Sairien?" The High King nearly slumped back into his thrown. Jareth's mother rushed to his side. "Very well, Jareth. Your punishment is removed."

Jareth remained motionless…stunned into a frozen state of disbelief. What had just happened? "Father?"

"Leave, now." His father motioned weakly. Jareth wrestled with himself, as to whether for the first time in his adult life he should simply listen to his father, or be as stubborn as always and push the matter further. In all his years, he'd never seen his father back down from a situation so easily, and arguments such as these usually ended in decades of no communication between the two, with his mother acting as some sort of go between. This was, in fact, the first time they spoke after the punishment was first served. Jareth did choose, just this once to contain his stubbornness, but his concern for his father's well-being would not allow him to simply leave. He carefully approached his father. "I'll not press the matter further, sir, but shall I fetch the healer?"

His father looked up at him, and nodded once his consent. Jareth abruptly disappeared.

* * *

Sarah flipped the switch in her living room as she plopped her bag to the ground. Kicking her shoes off to some corner she fell comfortably into her favorite chair. Leaning her head back against the seat, she contemplated how good a day she'd had with Toby, causing a smile to grace her lips and warmth to fill her heart. She'd needed the time with him, to replenish her soul and recharge before the coming week. In addition to the regular routine of rehearsals, costume fittings and shows at night, she had volunteering in the midst of it to promote the show and company. She didn't mind volunteering, and though it was highly encouraged by her job, she truly did it because she felt a sense of fulfillment in giving back at the local family center. She saw so many broken children and teens, and though many of them had much harsher stories than her own, she could understand the brokenness. Sarah sighed, and opened her eyes. Something in the window caught her eye.

She stood up from her seat, and slowly made her way across the room. Everything seemed normal, busy and perfectly noisy as the city that never sleeps should be. But she noticed a blackbird peering into her window while it perched on a nearby tree.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry this update has been so long coming. I hope I still have readers...leave a comment below, let me know whatcha think. Hope you all had a Merry Christmas, and some awesome plans for the New Year! :) Thank you!

MLBL


	6. Chapter 6

**One lifelong masquerade**

**Synopsis:** A stage, a pair of haunting mismatched eyes and a young woman struggling to forget her past...or at least fake her way into forgetting. But one never truly leaves the past behind… It tends to catch up with the present.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill…I own none of the original material..etc..etc… Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Rehearsal is over!" Sarah raised her voice to make sure she'd be heard over the hum of teens talking non-stop. "Make sure you clean up after yourselves and put the props each in their respective place. I'll not have the director of the center in my face because you left a mess for the janitors to clean up, and I don't want the same ruckus to find the props as what happened today. No one may leave until this place is in order." She heard them groan. "Well, get a move on! I want to go home too…" The kids snapped into action, and she made sure they did as they had been told. Sarah enjoyed volunteering…until she was back in the theater with these kids. It was stressful, but it had its rewards. At least that's what she kept reminding herself as she took on the role of "bouncer", only she was keeping them in until they finished their chores, instead of getting them out.

As the kids finished and started gathering their things, Sarah said goodbye and headed back to the front to grab her things from her spot facing the stage. Tonight was her last appearance as Miss Henley, and then Sarah had a month's break from the stage, during which she'd be learning music and choreography for her upcoming musical. It didn't seem like much of a break as she'd rather go on vacation, but that time would come… someday. She jumped off the stage and started packing her papers into their respective folders. The lights went off in the theater and she heard the retreating footsteps of the teens and the clanking of the door closing behind them. Sarah was left alone in the dark. She rummaged through her bag to find her little flashlight, so she could finish gathering her notes. Just as she was grabbing the light, she heard whispering in the theater and footsteps, and startled, she dropped her flashlight, its clatter echoing throughout the theater and drowning out the sound she'd just heard. "Hello?" She looked up trying to peer through the darkness. It was odd that there was still someone there. The kids usually all left together. "Helloo?" Her voice echoed throughout the theater again, and she chalked the noises up to the spooks of an old building.

Grumbling, Sarah went on all fours, feeling about the ground to find the flashlight. She pushed herself up, to pull out her phone, thinking it might give her enough light to find her flashlight. The irony was not lost on Sarah that she needed light from her phone to find her flashlight. She pulled out the phone and went back on all fours. The flashlight had rolled just barely beyond reach. Sarah set down her phone, and strained a little farther and managed to grab the flashlight. She flipped it's switch, grabbed her phone and just as she was pushing herself up, a sharp pain shot through her skull and her world went black.

* * *

Jareth watched as the healer went through a routine check-up. If he'd known this was all the man would do, he would've cared for his father himself. Jareth was growing impatient and just as he was about to demand to know what was going on, the healer turned towards Jareth and his mother. Jareth waited expectantly.

"So far as I can tell, he merely needs his rest. He must not be agitated. Your highness, I must also advise that he is not fit to be seeing to the affairs of the kingdom. Only for the time being, of course." The healer spoke cheerfully, while Jareth and his mother became suspicious.

"No ailment has ever kept my husband bedridden or from his throne, and no healer has ever left him without remedy." Jareth's mother spoke firmly and with a hint of accusation in her tone.

"Your highness, forgive me, but I did not attain the office of royal healer for no reason. His majesty the king, merely requires rest." The healer bowed his head and acted as though he would leave. Jareth could've strangled the man for his impudence.

"It wasn't because of your control over your tongue, sir." The queen laid a calming hand on her son's shoulder, indicating that she could handle herself, and it'd be hell to pay if Jareth interfered. Jareth swallowed hard. He respected his mother, but he wasn't used to having to control himself so much in one day.

"Forgive me, madam, but the King does need rest." The healer swallowed hard, the first sign of any knowledge of how inappropriate his behavior was. "Do as you will, but he is unwell." The healer paused before the queen and her son, with hands trembling- a fact that seemed to only be evident to Jareth.

"I know and can see that he is unwell. Why do you believe you were summoned if not to _heal_ him? Lest you be someone other than whom you claim." A blast of pure white light shot out from the queen's hands, and the appearance of the healer transformed. Before them stood a pale, gnarled creature that barely resembled the Fae it once was. "Who are you, and what have you done with the true royal healer?"

"Please, forgive me your royal highness. I had no choice."

The queen flicked her hand, and the creature was pressed up against the wall. "Spare me your lies. Who are you and what did you do to the royal healer?" She slowly approached the creature, who had tears streaming from its eyes.

"He has my family, turned me into this… I had no choice. Please, you must believe me, your highness." The creature strained, and Jareth saw the glint in his mother's eye shift to pity.

"Answer my question." Her tone became softer, and while the creature was still pressed against the wall, it relaxed a little.

"He took away my name, but I used to live in the Wood with my family. He came and imprisoned the families, but took the strong Fae and turned us into this. He taught us what magic we needed to carry out his missions, and in exchange for our service, he allows our families to live. If I don't return, my family dies. If I fail my mission, my family dies. We are trapped, your highness." The creature slumped to the floor crying as the queen lowered her hand.

"And the royal healer?" Jareth spoke up.

"A prisoner, your highness. Please show mercy." The creature was cowering in a corner, and Jareth actually pitied it. He wondered who this Fae had been, and wondered if the lives of those from the Wood could ever be restored. Most of all, he wondered who could have reduced the Fae of the Wood into the wretch he saw before him.

"You will be held prisoner here, as you cannot be trusted. Measures will be taken to rescue your people. You must cooperate if you hope to save your family." The queen turned back towards her husband.

"Thank you, your majesty. Thank you." The creature was taken away by guards, and Jareth couldn't help but wonder that the creature was thankful in spite of the chains it was soon to be bound by.

"Jareth, see to your father. You can care for him, better than any healer other than poor Illyrias." His mother held her hand out to him, and Jareth balked. In the midst of his anger, impatience and annoyance, it was easy to claim superiority to care for his father. Now…

"Mother, would he approve? Surely I can find another-"

"And you believe I would trust anyone other than my own son? Not now. Your father was keeping secrets, and he needs to get better so we can know what is going on." The queen held the king's pale white hand, and caressed his cheek.

"Of course, it's for his secrets you want him well, mother," Whether it was appropriate or not, Jareth's sarcasm shone through. He took a deep breath, rubbed his face, and exhaled sharply. "All right." He removed his gloves, and started forming crystals and placing them on certain key points on his father's body.

Elsewhere in the palace, the creature screeched and fell limp in its chains, as red eyes retreated into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** hello my dear readers! :D so I have an idea of where I'm going with this and it will eventually answer many of your questions regarding characterization, plot, balancing acts and all that wonderful stuff. Promise, I'm not just throwing random stuff in without knowing where to take it. I mean I throw random stuff in, but first I figure out what additional random stuff goes with it to make it...not so random? Anyway, I hope you're enjoying! Thanks for reading!

oh...and I could really use a Beta, or someone to read over my chapters at random...anyone? please? :D I'd probably post a lot sooner if I had a beta/reader/writing accountability buddy...so yeah.. let me know!

MLBL


End file.
